Family Reunions
by Konoha's Kitten
Summary: Three young girl return to Konoha to protect thier families from a new and powerful enemy. Will they save them or lose everything they have ever known
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish I did. I do own Sora though. Rin and Amaya were created by two others but they let me use them and I thank them for it. Now on to the story

**Family Reunions  
**by Konoha's Kitten

**Outside Konoha**

It was mid day and three female figures stood outside the Konoha gates a light breeze blowing back the bottem of their cloaks. "Konoha"

"we made it"

"Now we wait and see their reactions"

"what's going to happen, I mean we haven't seen them in years?" The only pair of brown eyes in the group slowly turned yellow. One of the blue eyed girls in the group tightened her grip on the flute in her hand "It's going to be fine you two we just have to relax"

"Your right" the yellow eyes started to turn brown again. "yeah, I'm sor-" the girl was cut off by the two others "Don't finish that sentence" The other girl looked down "sor- i mean ok" "Ok now let's go talk to the Hokage" "Yeah" The three disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**Hokage office**

"Lady Tsunade"Shizune entered the office carrying two scrolls "Yes, what is it?"

"These messages just arrived from the Etowakage and the Mizukage, its regarding the shinobi that they are sending over"

"well don't just stand let me see them"

"o-of course Lady Tsunade" Shizune quickly handed her the scrolls. Tsunade quickly read through them. "Mist is sending two of their best shinobi and the Moon are sending one"

"Why Lady Tsunade?"

"It was done by their request," Tsunade looked up with a smirk "so it seems Konoha just gained three excellent shinobi"

**In the Village**

"Come on Amaya, we don't have all day" Two girls were trying to pull said girl away from a book display. "But they have the new one!!"

"Amaya-Chan you know we have to get to the Hokage's office soon, we'll come back later"

"really Rin?"

"Yes I promise"

"YAY" Amaya hugged Rin tight while the last girl stood there trying to suppress her laughter. "What's so funny Sora?"

"The look on your face when Rin said we'd come back" Amaya sweatdropped "weirdo"

"Come on you two we're going to be late"

"oh yeah" The girls head off in the direction of the Hokage's office.

**Hokage's office**

Tsunade look up when she heard a knock on her door "Come in" Three teenage girls entered her office lowering their hoods to reveal silver, black, and dark brown hair. The girl with black hair stepped forward "Hokage-sama we were sent by the Mizukage" she pointed to herself and the silver haired girl.

"And I was sent by the Etowakage" the brown hair girl stated.

"it's nice to meet you ladies but may I ask why you want to become Konoha shinobi?" The brunette took a deep breath before answering the question "The reason we came is because Konoha is was and is our home"

"what do you mean?"

"We all left the village between the ages of 8 and 9 for different reason and we've returned to apologize to the family members we left behind"

"Welcome back to Konoha then ladies" Tsunade took out three leaf headbands and gave it to them. The brunette's eyes turned blue while the others smiled. "Now what team you three will be placed in." Tsunade stood quiet for a moment, thinking "Until I find a Jonin to lead your squad you will all train and work on separate teams"

"Hai" The three stated together

"Rin with your abilities I feel that Asuma's team will be the best for you" The black haired girl nodded and took the scroll with the info on her team that Tsunade was handing her. "Sora with your tracking abilities I believe Kurenai's team is the best for you" the brunette nodded and took her scroll. "As for Amaya" the silvered hair girl stood up a little straighter "Kakashi's team is best for your abilities" Tsunade handed her a scroll "hai"

"as for where you will live, the three of you will share a home. Everything is set up and I hope you like it" she handed them the directions to their new home and the keys "your dismissed"

"Hai" The three left the office quietly

**Amaya, Rin, and Sora's home**

The three girls stood outside a large white house. "Home"

"Sweet"

"Home" they grinned and walked in. The house had three bedrooms which the girls quickly claimed their own leaving their bags in the rooms. After setting up their rooms they sat down at the table and talked about their teams. "Looks like I'm seeing Kakashi sooner than I thought" Amaya said with a grin. Sora went to put an arm around her friend "It's going to be fine you don't have to worry"

"I'm not worried who said I was worried?"

"Your aura did so don't try lying. Remember I can see it" Sora said with a smirk. "hehe I forgot"

"I agree with Sora-chan everything's going to be fine but we'll be there if you need us"

"really?"

"Of course"

"You two are the best"

"so we've heard" Sora said with a grin

"its late we should get some sleep, busy day tomorrow" They got up from the table and went into their own rooms "Night Amaya, Night Rin"

"Night Sora, Night Rin"

"Night Amaya-Chan, Night Sora-chan" each girl soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish I did. I do own Sora though. Rin and Amaya were created by two others but they let me use them and I thank them for it. Now on to the story

**Family Reunions  
**by Konoha's Kitten

**Sora's Room**

Sora woke up to the sound of chirping of birds. Sitting up her eyes wondered over everything in her new room. A desk was in the corner piled with some scrolls, a book case was next to it and some of her weapons where in a glass case on the other side. Her sword was leaning against a light brown dresser next to a closet opposite her bed. On top of the dresser was a picture of her family and one of Amaya, Rin, and her when they were twelve. She smiled remembering that day. Amaya and Rin had been sent on a mission to the Moon village, it had been a few years since they had last met. She still remembered the first time they met; it had been after she left the Leaf village.

_Flashback_

_An eight year old Sora was looking for cover from the rain. She spotted a cave up head and her untrained eyes failed to notice someone's aura inside. Inside there was a white hair girl sitting next to a small fire_

_"H-Hi" Sora looked at her feet_

_"Hi I'm Amaya, what's your name?"_

_"I'm Sora"_

_"Nice to meet you Sora, wanna stay in here my friend Rin should be coming back soon"_

_"Okay" after a few minutes another girl entered the cave carrying some fire wood._

_"Sorry I took so long"_

_"It's ok, Rin look it we have a new friend" Amaya pointed to Sora_

_"Hello I'm Rin, nice to meet you"_

_"Nice to meet you too, I'm Sora"_

_"So where are you going Sora", the curiosity in Rin's voice obvious._

_"How did you know I was going somewhere?"_

_"Because we are too" Amaya replied_

_"Oh, I'm going to the Moon village"_

_"We're going to the Mist"_

_End Flashback_

Smiling Sora stood up and started to get ready for the day.

**Rin's Room**

Rin was up and awake dressing in black pants that ended above her ankles and a black and white jacket with her family emblem on the front left corner, her long black hair was loose and reached her waist. Her bed was made and she was organizing a few of the scrolls on her desk. She spotted the scroll that Sora had sent her and Amaya a month ago.

_Flashback_

_Rin was on her way back home from the grocery store, a grocery bag in each arm. As she reached the door she hears Amaya run up behind her. "Rin, Sora sent a message and it's very important"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing yet but she wants us to go back home with her"_

_"What, why?"_

_"I'll tell you inside"_

_"Alright" Both girls headed inside their home._

_End Flashback_

Amaya had told her of their new mission to protect their family and the rest of the village from a new enemy. The only problem and the reason why they had to return was because they had no idea who the new enemy was. They had no clue when the enemy would reveal themselves but they hoped Sora's would be able to see them before it was too late. Once Rin finished fixing her desk she picked up her flute and walked out of her room heading towards the kitchen.

**Amaya's Room**

The room was silver with random purple moons and black stars. There were a few bean bags in the corner and stuffed animals all over the floor. On the desk were a few drawing some complete others not. On the bed a white head was poking out of the tangle of silver blankets. The person lying in the bed didn't seem like they would get up soon.

**Kitchen**

Sora walked in to the kitchen humming to herself. She was wearing black shorts with a short skirt over them, a belt that was holding shuriken was slung loosely across her hips. Her light blue shirt stopped above her stomach, the zipper was pulled to the top and her sword was strapped to her back. Her brown hair was tied in a low ponytail and reached her lower of her back. She walked over to Rin who was sitting at the table eating an apple. "Hey Rin"

"Hey Sora-Chan"

"Is Amaya not awake yet?"

"No not yet and if she doesn't wake up soon we're going to be late" Rin sighed slightly, she really didn't want to be late.

Sora grabbed an apple "I know what will wake her up" She slipped on her sandals and placed the uneaten apple into her weapons pouch. As soon as the sandals where on she grabbed a book that was lying on the table. "Sora don't-"

Rin was cut off by Sora's shouting "AMAYA I'M GOING TO USE YOUR BOOK FOR TARGET PRACTICE"

"WHAT!" Some bangs where heard coming from the direction of Amaya's room.

"I'll meet you at the training grounds" Sora ran out the door as Amaya entered the kitchen dressed in dark brown shorts and a light brown tube top with a short hoodie over it. Her hair was tied in pig tails that reached her lower back. "Where is she?"

"Training grounds, I'm sor-" Amaya ran out the door before Rin could finish "Why am I always the last one" She rose from her chair and hurried out the door.

**With Sora**

Sora was running through the streets of Konoha, her eyes flashing different colors as she dodged people. She could hear Amaya's shouting behind her "GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!" Unknown to the villagers on the street and missed by Sora, who had looked back at Amaya, a shinobi walked camouflaged with the surroundings, He walked right into Sora's path. Sora crashed into the unseen obstical falling over. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking" She quickly stood up and started running again. The fallen shinobi stood up, he was dumbfounded "How did she see me?" He then heard approaching footsteps, he moved aside as the charging Amaya ran passed "Wait was that Amaya?, I better get to the Hokages office soon" As he continued on his walk Rin ran past him damn they run fast she thought to herself.


End file.
